Una noche en casa de Sora
by Latiusgirl
Summary: Las chicas se quedan en casa de Sora y los chicos vas a espiarlas... que pasara?...


Nos encontramos en casa de Sora alrededor de las siete de la noches, están reunidas en ella todas las chicas Mimi, Obviamente Sora, Yolei, Kari y Mayumi. (Esta ultima de mi corta imaginación.)

Bien ese es el plan... esta claro??- Pregunto Mimi-

Si señora!!- Respondieron Todas-

Reporte de los chicos Kari-

Tai e Izzi están en casa de Matt-

Los otros tres??-

Se dirigirán a ese lugar a las Dos mil Horas!! (8.00 o 20:00)- Respondió Yolei-

Bien... Hay peligro por ahora?-

No señora!!-

Pues empecemos!!-

En casa de Matt... Tai y Matt estaban aplastados en el sofá viendo una película y tomando soda, mientras Izzi trabajaba en su lacto

Que hacemos??-

Perder el tiempo en un sofá-

Si eso ya lo se... me refiero a que hagamos algo-

Como que se te ocurre?-

No lo se... las chicas estarán ocupadas??-

Si, dijeron que tenían planes-

Que creen que hagan??-

Y nosotros que vamos a saber??-

Bien , bien... Por que no lo averiguamos??-

Por que no las dejas en paz Tai??- Pregunto el rubio empezando a enojarse-

Que humor... apuesto a que Davis si me apoya-

Raro seria que no-

Errrr-

Con las chicas...

Comida-

Lista-

Películas-

Listas-

Juegos-

Listos-

Los preparativos para la broma!!-

Listos!!!-

Los...

Mimi todo esta listo!!!- Grito Kari.-

Ok, ok ya entendí... deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con Matt-

Que tiene Matt??- Pregunto la pelirroja-

Nada, nada!!-

En otro lado...

Ashuuuu!-

Salud!-

Estas bien Matt-

Eh, si gracias-

Ding dong ding dong...

Ya abro!!-

Deben ser los otros-

Hola hermano!!!- Grito Tk entrando como si nada-

Que ven??- Pregunto Davis echándose al sofá-

Buenas noches Matt-

Suspiro... "Esos dos"- Igual Ken, pasa-

Gracias...-

Oigan ustedes saben que hacen las chicas??-

Yolei me dijo que iban a tener una noche solo para ellas- Respondió Ken-

Vas a seguir Tai??-

Es que la curiosidad me mata!!!... que dirán de nosotros..-

Crees digan algo de nosotros??- Pregunto Tk-

Algo... Que no dirán!!!, Tal ves se cuentan todos sus secretos más íntimos!! Quienes les gustan, Chismes de otras personas y tal vez hasta las cosas Más intimas y secretas que han hecho con sus novios!! – Ante esas palabras Ken y Matt solo tragaron saliva-

Tu-Tu crees?- Pregunto Ken con voz temblorosa-

Estoy seguro!!-

Hasta lo más intimo- Susurro Matt- No, NO se pueden contar esas cosa!!-

Por que no??, Nosotros también a veces lo hacemos!!-

Tenemos que saber de que hablan!!!- Grito Davis.-

Si!! Hay que ir a averiguarlo!!-

De nuevo las chicas...

Y luego Sora y yo entramos en acción??-

Exacto Mayumi!!-

Crees que funcione ???-

Si!, deben estar muertos de curiosidad, por lo menos Tai y Davis..-

Y Tai les enfermara la mente hasta que los otros también sientan curiosidad, no es así??- Pregunto Kari

Pues si... Jejeje-

Hasta donde creen que lleguen???-

Muy lejos diría yo-

Yo creo igual-

Los chico...

-Bien... iremos de a dos, Matt y yo, Izzi y Ken, Davis y Takeru-

-Nos comunicaremos con esto!!- Dice Izzi mostrando los mini intercomunicadores-

Bien, Ustedes la puerta, Ustedes ventanas, nosotros... nosotros... ya veremos que hacemos nosotros-

Ok!!-

Bien empecemos!!!-

Y en que casa están??- Pregunto Matt-

(Grillitos)

Piririririri piriririr piririri-

-Moshi moshi... a eres tu hermano, si estoy bien, en casa de Sora por que?? Ah bueno, adiós...- Cuelga- Era Tai-

-Me lo imaginaba... ya deben estar en camino Jejeje-

Fuera de la casa...

No hay señal de vida en la puerta, Cambio-

Sigue pendiente Tk.. Ventanas??, cambio-

Igual que puerta, cambio-

Juntémonos en los arbustos cerca del árbol cambio y fuera-

En el árbol... Para nuestra desgracia la habitación de Sora esta en el segundo piso... debemos entrar!-

Las chicas...-

-Como creen que entren??-

-Por la ventana?-

-Nah! Matt tiene copia de las llaves... no creo que sean tan idiotas-

Volvemos con los chicos...

Tendremos que forzar las ventanas!- Dijo Tai-

Pero...- Trataba de decir Matt-

No creo que tengas una mejor idea-

Pues si... fíjate que..- decía sacando algo del bolsillo-

No podemos entrar por hay!!- Les grito Ken-

Shhhh baja la voz... y nosotros si lo aremos!! Hay nos vemos !!!-

Si es que entran – Dijo Tk largándose con Tai y Davis-

Trío de Idiotas, venga entremos-

Y como le haremos Matt ?-Pregunto Izzi-

Con esto!- Mostrando una llave-

Eres listo- Le halago Ken-

Ya lo se-

En la Rama de un árbol...

Errrrg no abre!!-

Déjame a MI Davis-

Errrrg esta muy dura-

Te lo dije Tai-

CRRR

-Que fue eso??-

-También lo oíste??-

-Hey!! No le paren...-

CRRRRRR

-AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!- Gritaban los tres mientras caían-

Las Chicas...

Que fue eso???-

Tal vez si son los suficientemente idiotas para intentar por la ventana-

De seguro fue idea de Tai-

Y yo que creía que usarían la puerta como gente normal-

Ellos no son normales-

Con los chicos...

-Tai, Tai me oyes-

-Oh Si, Fuerte y claro-

-Que paso... oímos un ruido y suenas raro??-

-Nada, nada no te preocupes cambio-

-Donde están... nosotros ya estamos adentro-

-Como?!?! Cambio-

-Si... ya estamos adentro... en la puerta de entrada-

-Y como entraron?? Cambio-

-Pues usamos la puerta-

-Ah bueno... espérenos aya cambio-

-Ok-

-Di cambio! Cambio.-

-Para que!!-

-Solo dilo cambio-

-Como sea-Corta-

-Idiota!! Tenia que decir cambio y fuera!!-

Ya Tai, tranquilízate... que te dijeron..??-

Que ya están adentro-

Y como??!!!-

Usaron la puerta-

-.. ÇÇ -

-.. ÇÇ - Que idiotas fuimos-

Las chicas...

Bien y cual es la broma Mimi??-

No lo se-

Como que no sabes!!!-

Yo me encargue de otras cosas... creí que ustedes se encargarían de la broma... yo solo diseñe el plan B que les explique hace rato!!!-

Errrrgg tenemos que idear una broma y pronto!!!!- Grito Mayumi-

Bien pensemos...-

Ataquemos donde más les duela!-

O hagámoslos pasar una gran pena...-

Los chicos...

Bien ya todos estamos adentros-

Por que están tan despeinados??- Pregunto Matt-

Eh... no por nada... un juego nun-

-... ¬¬u-

Jejeje... andando!!!-

Y a donde??-

A la habitación de Sora a espiar!!!-

Si!!!- Gritaron Davis, Tai y Tk-

En el cuarto...

Voy al baño..-

Yo te acompaño Mimi- Dijo Mayumi do del cuarto...-

Bueno mientras esperamos hablemos...-

El otro día vi a Davis en una librería... pueden creerlo!!-

No!, que estaría haciendo hay??-

Me imagino que de todo menos lo que se hace en la librería-

En las escaleras...

Ashuuuu!-

Salud Davis-

Gracias-

De seguro te lo pego Matt-

Y yo por que??-

Shhhhhh no empiecen que nos van a oír-

Pues nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí!- Dijo el rubio mayor-

Yo pienso lo mismo –

Claroooo, saben muy bien que quieren estar aquí tanto como nosotros-

No es cierto... es una mala idea-

Entonces por que no lo dijeron antes!-

Pues por que no... por eso te lo decimos ahora-

Aja... yo creo que Matt y Ken tienen un secreto que sabe alguna de las chicas y no quieren que nosotros lo oigamos...-

No-no es cierto- Dijeron los dos-

Si es cierto!!-

Y vinieron para saber si una de ellas lo contaría!!-

Y ahora quieren que nos larguemos por que prefieren que lo sepan ellas a que lo sepamos nosotros!!-

Pu-pues...

AJA!! Los cachamos!!!-

No grites por el amor a Cristo!!!!!!!!-

En el baño...

-Escuchaste eso??-

Si... Si!!... crees que sean los chicos??-

No lo se... es lo más probable pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo!- Salen corriendo del baño al cuarto...

- CHICAS!!! Afuera hay alguien!!-

De seguro son los chicos...-

Se dieron cuenta de la pinta en la que están??-

AAAAHHHHHH- Gritaron Kari y Yolei-

No nos pueden ver en pijama!!!-

Y por que no??- Pregunto Sora-

Los chicos...

Oyeron esos gritos??-

LAS CHICAS!!!!-

-AHHHH!!- Del susto uno de los chicos empujo a Matt que iba de ultimo-

PAFFFFFFF!!!!

-MATT!!!!-

HERMANO!!-

Estas bien amigo???-

Eso creo 0 -

Wow fue genial como rodaste escalera abajo!!- Dijo Davis emocionado-

Quieres que te tire para que veas como se siente??- Le pregunto Matt-

Ehh no gracias- Se va la luz-

Genial!! Los que nos faltaba... no saber por donde (Censurado) pisamos-

Tranquilízate Matt-

No creo que te vuelvas a ir de Cu... por las escaleras... o si??-

Idiota...-

Las chicas...

Genial se fue la luz-

Oyeron el golpe de hace rato??-

Si... espero que los chicos estén bien...-

No te preocupes tanto Sora-

Mayumi tiene razón... ellos son fuertes-

Y estúpidos...-

En especial Davis y me hermano-

Buen punto... pues vamos a ver- Salen del cuarto-

Ven algo???-

No-

Intentemos buscar linternas-

Donde están...??-

Unas abajo y otras aquí arriba...-

Separémonos!! Mayumi, Sora y Yolei... Kari y yo-

Andando!!! Grito Yolei...-

Ustedes tres abajo, nosotras arriba-

Ujummmm movámonos-

Los chicos...

Bien yo me quedo aquí abajo... no me voy a mover si no es para largarme de aquí- Dijo Matt sentándose en un sofá-

Como quieras-

Yo también me quedo- Dijo Izzi sentándosele al lado-

Bien nosotros subiremos... hay nos vemos!!-

Piérdanse-

Una vez arriba...

Y para que lado queda el cuarto de Sora???-

Rayos!!-

Ninguno sabe verdad???-

Si... Matt...-

Genial... bien dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda... tu vienes conmigo Tk- Dijo Tai jalándolo a la derecha...-

Por que el!!!!-

Ya no empieces Davis... andando-

Son Sora y las otras... bien las escaleras son por aya...-

No veo por donde vamos... como bajamos??-

Pues nos agarramos bien duro del barandal...- Contesto Mayumi-

Pues... uno, dos tres, cuatro...-Contaba Yolei mientras bajaba-

Con Los aplastados en el sofá...

Tengo que ir al baño!!-

Tercera puerta a la derecha-

Gracias Matt... vienes a menudo verdad??-

Pues.. si- Se va al baño

AHHHHHHHHHHHH- Mayumi se echo una matada como Matt-

Bendito!- Matt salta del sofá por el susto-

MAYUMI!!!!- Gritaron las otras-

Chicas???-

Quien esta hay?!??- Gritaron Todavía en las escaleras las otras dos-

Yo... Matt- Respondió ayudando a levantar a Mayumi- Estas bien??-

Eso creo... -

Créeme se como te sientes...-

Entonces tu fuiste el golpe que sonó hace rato???- Pregunto Sora-

Eh si, eso creo ¬¬u-

Y... que rayos haces aquí!!!!-

Idea de Tai...-

Deberíamos lincharlo – Opino Yolei-

Y como te sientes después del golpe???- Pregunto la pelirroja acercándose al rubio-

Todavía me duele - Dice Pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella y acercando la a el-

De veras ???-

Si..- Se besan

Y tu Mayumi como te sientes?? Bien gracias por preguntar amiga, me alegra que te preocupes después de que casi muero...- Decía con sarcasmo-

Eh lo siento decías???-

Yo nada...-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Se reían todos menos Mayumi-

Y Los otros??- Pregunto Yolei-

Izzi en el baño y el trío de idiotas subió-

Deberíamos ir a buscarlos??-

Nah!-

Matt-

Que??-

Ustedes vayan arriba y nosotros esperaremos a Izzi- Dijo la pelirroja-

Seguro que eso es lo que harán??- Pregunto Mayumi-

- ... ¬¬ -

Ok, ok andando Yolei!!! Subamos de nuevo por la maldita escalera que casi me mata!!-

Aja nun-

Con Tai y Tk...

Ya llegamos al final del pasillo y no encontramos su habitación...-

Regresémonos... a er que tal les fue a Davis y Ken...-

Por otro lado Kari y Mimi habían encontrado a Davis y Ken, pero como no los podían ver los amarraron y amordazaron con tirro... estaban en el cuarto de Sora

Contesten... quienes son???- Pregunto Kari arrancándole el tirro de la boca a Davis-

Auuuuuch!!! Somos Davis y Ken!!-

Como sabemos que no mienten!!- Dijo Mimi picándolo con un Bastón... (no pregunten de donde lo saco)-

No mentimos!! Auuch deja de acosarme con ese bastón, palo, rama o lo que sea Mimi!!-

Saben tu nombre!!!-

Claro que si Kari!!! Somos Ken y Davis!!- Grito Ken-

También saben el mío!!!-

Quien les dijo nuestros nombres!!- Pregunto Mimi picándolos con el palito-

Auch!! – Gritaron los dos-

Auch?? No lo conozco.. y tu Kari??-

Jeje no Mimi nun-

Con Tai y Tk de nuevo...

Escuchaste ese grito??-

Si parecía de Davis y Ken!!-

Vamos por ellos!!- Corren de donde vino el sonido... y en un dos por tres llega la luz...

Dios mío- Susurro Izzi que volvía del baño y Vio al rubio y a la pelirroja acostados en el sofá de una forma muy... ejem ejem..-

Izzi!! No es lo que crees!!-

AHHHHHHHHH- Gritaron Kari y Mimi cuando Tai abrió la puerta bruscamente recibiendo un bastonazo-

IDIOTA!!! Toca antes de entrar si!... Ken, Davis.. si eran ellos!!!-

AHHHHH!!!- Grito Mayumi que se fue de nuevo por las escaleras, quedando tirada en el piso con la vista en dirección al sofá- Malditas escaleras de (censurado)!!!!... Matt, Sora, Izzi??... menos mal que solo lo iban a esperar eh…- Dijo sonriendo de forma picara-

..- ¬¬.-

Estas bien Mayumi??- Le pregunto Yolei ayudándole a pararse-

... 10 minutos después todos estaban reunidos en la sala...

Y A QUE RAYOS VINIERON!!!!-

Es que queríamos saber si hablarían de nosotros y que??- Decía Tai-

Si y como Ken y Matt tenían un secreto creíamos que ustedes tal ves lo contarían!!-

Y nuestra curiosidad aumento...-

Si ahora échennos la culpa a nosotros!!-

Ahhh, con que eso querían saber eh... se lo diremos...- Todos rodearon a las chicas excepto sus novios que rogaban con la mirada-

El secretos de estos dos es...

**Fin...**

Bueno este es un fic que hice en mi rato libre... pensaba hacerlo mas largo pero me dio lala ... que floja... bueno hasta pronto!!!

**S.L.Q... Latiusgirl….**


End file.
